Gotham Adventures Queens Children of Clay
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Now that Cassandra takes the persona of the Black Bat she called herself. The Magnificent Claydoll decided to tag along with just in case her new identity might attract what she feels is the most dangerous and is known to be Claydoll’s greatest foe yet but unknown to her this time Claydoll not the only one with recruits
1. chapter 1

Gotham Adventures

The Queen's Children

By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar

Now that Cassandra takes the persona of the Black Bat she called herself. The Magnificent Claydoll decided to tag along with just in case her new identity might attract what she feels is the most dangerous and is known to be Claydoll's greatest foe yet but unknown to her this time Claydoll not the only one who has new recruits.

As we take a look out on Gotham Penitentiary home for the troubled juvenile youth where we see Katherine and the other inmates in the commons room with where they interact with TVs, Pool Tables and Bookshelves.

Katherine has carry her little clay sculpture shaped like Claydoll, the Bat Family in her cell and Clayface sculpture as she carry the stuffed doll version of Claydoll with her in the commons room after the staff let her know she to be on your best behavior or it's back to the cell. As she nonchalantly respond to them.

"Aww don't worry about little old me sometimes you need to learned that there's more than to be caution about."

As Katherine walks to sit down with the rest of the children who seeing the movie called "The terror" which caught Katherine's attention when the kids have a conversation about it.

"Hey this movie is such a classic thriller that it still has a cult following surprise that it even has fans after what happened to the former star actor Matthew Hagen." a young teen boy with black spiky hair and pale skin mentioned Matt Hagen

"What? You knew about my father Matt Hagen!? Tell me everything so know." Katherine demand after being surprised that there's still someone that knows little about Clayface history.

"Sorry I should introduce myself I'm Burt Weston movie expert in all this horror sci-fi mystery pretty much every genre and as you know I was a fan of Matt Hagen movies.

I saw what happened to him on the news it's just ashamed that he suffer from that Daggett guy." Burt explained as Katherine feels glad that someone understand who is the victim

"But now he came back like he rising from the grave to reclaim his fame and seek revenge to does who wronged him. Say are you the same kid who work with him calm to be his daughter and recently off Roland Daggett?" Burt asked Katherine

"Yes I am the girl who killed my grandfather for all the pain he put my dad through I am trying to prove a point that life is all showbiz and for those who don't get the act well their curtains will be cut too like the Bat Family and everyone or most importantly my own princess sister dear in all her beauty but her performances to good for that but her servants that is if I find at least some of them special I can give them bigger roles than the extras hahahaha."

Katherine respond happily as Burt laughed with her

"You are pretty interesting Katherine it's rarely anyone who truly gets the idea on how life works like a story involved a plot, excited drama, suspense, and creative performance but you are one special cast no wait. You can make a great host seeing what you pulled in Christmas last year if only my last ones would understand but they say I'm becoming unstable especially with I'm taking my inspiration on horror movies too seriously that well, I always want to be a great horror actor and let's say the last girl who called me a lunatic after I show her my room and we been through so much fun together have been simply smother at least she get rest comfortable in the bed before she gets too comfortable that she slept with pillow on her face and the bed on top of her never been so comfy ever since." Burt explained his story as Katherine feels her body feel warm inside on Burt's story

"strange what is this feeling coming from?"

Katherine thought to herself as she rub Burt's hand as he watching her a little blush on her reaction.

"Sometimes that's the downside when it comes to everyone being a critic over a masterpiece but Burt Weston you got a fan now if you like but you have to do favors if you want to keep me." Katherine said but a almost tender sweet tone as their face get closer but

"Hey Burt Weston are you trying to seduce the new girl in joint with another one of your movie expert facts?" a girl with long light brown hair teased Burt as Katherine back off to see who is she

"Can it Jenna! I don't have time for your foolery." Burt scold

"Aww don't worry Burt I'm only just making sure you don't make the girl feel uncomfortable." Jenna respond playfully

"Funny usually most of you would run away in fear of doing anything that involved interacting with me." Katherine said smiled at both Burt and Jenna

"Really I think you're not always bad news Katherine you just scared them because they don't understand you. You just like anyone else who being misunderstood well most of them I mean that man you killed is as bad as all of us from what I heard. Speaking of what I heard is it true that you adapt to same superhuman strength just like Claydoll?" Jenna asked as Katherine look in a monotone stare at Jenna

"Sorry I shouldn't asked knowing how you and her are close I just want to test your strength maybe arm wrestling? No wait how about connect our hand on each other and try to push my hand I let you know when to stop." Jenna asked as Katherine smile clam sinister way

"Sure let's begin give me your hand and try to push mine." Katherine respond as her and Jenna hold each other hand

"I'm going to be the referee and commentator the first who let a drop tear or forfeit lose!" Burt decide to watch them go at it

"Ready … set… BEGIN!" Burt stated as Katherine and Jenna are forcing strength to push each other's hand. Katherine didn't uses much strength to see what Jenna is capable with as Jenna is pushing Katherine's hand to her face.

"Hey I think I did it I beat the girl who killed Daggett!" Jenna arrogantly

Katherine say nothing then used more of her strength not showing a sigh of struggle while she push Jenna hand all the way to the point where Jenna is struggling to push Katherine back as she feels her arm shaking.

"You really are something. If this keeps up and I go 100% your arm won't be doing anything anymore." Katherine stated smiling at Jenna not trying to cry.

"You need to forfeit before Katherine get to her full strength then it's RING OUT FOR THE ARM!" Burt said as Jenna trying to find a way to stop her by trying to hit her in the chest but

"Ah ah ah no cheating that can cause more than an arm if you get the picture. Hahahahahahhaha you should know that they never end well." Katharine shows her darker side as Jenna heart skip a beat after see into Katherine's eyes sweating but as she hear Katherine counting.

"5….4.." Jenna stops her

"Okay okay please! I quit just let me keep my arm I need these babies to build things in I escape I promise I'll will build anything for you I'm a toolgirl when I'm not stealing things or con others but I won't do that to you okay?" Jenna begging Katherine to stop with a tear coming from her eye while try not to scream when Katherine add pressure to and squeezed her hand almost breaking her fingers.

"Anything huh? Well you say you are a tool girl who build anything for occasions right? Katharine asked

"Yeah of course I do. I'm pretty much a Carpenter if I do say so myself please let go!" Jenna respond pulling her hand as Katherine let's go causing Jenna to fall on the ground.

"Whew thanks I can already imagine you being a leader of groups once you escaped or released from here Katherine and my hands are still in one piece." Jenna asked as Katherine smile at the idea.

"Well it's looks like you managed to show her what happened if anyone stand in your way or underestimate you and your behavior as you dominate her. It's full of passion I think we are going to be good partners." Burt saying as to say Katherine's the winner as she for the first time blush but yet almost begin to understand what she is feeling around Burt.

"Aww yeah well I am a performer maybe you can teach me some new acts for us." Katherine uncontrollably show her seductive self as she wrap her arms around him as Jenna stick her tongue out behind their back as Burt smile then kiss her as Katherine feels shock at his action.

"Oh my you are quite the Romero be careful because this Juillet bites but not hard on you boy maybe this is not so bad after all." Katherine said smiled and face getting red but then during this while Katherine and Burt are going on about old time horror movies and classic shows from the old days while Jenna seen some newspapers from the table then grab one and spots something like a small black caped figure with a domino mask in Black swing between two buildings almost like a ghost sighting alongside what looks like the Magnificent Claydoll with the look alike figure almost like they are twins.

"Wow guys lookie here I don't know the Magnificent Claydoll have a twin but why they dress in different clothes? You probably know since you encounter Claydoll the most right Katherine?" Jenna asked as Katherine is in shock by the words in her mouth but act calm to excuse Burt to put her down.

"Excuses me my brilliant Prince I'll go see if this fool messing with my ears and if she does I'll break her." Katherine said politely as she being put down by Burt.

"Whatever you say my mistress let me if you need anything." Burt saying as he is enjoy Katherine's figure as Katherine wink at him then goes to her threaten side on Jenna

"Give me that or I'll make sure you have your final act here in this place!" Katherine demand as Jenna did so and hide behind to couch

"Hmm let's see.

NEWFLASH

Gotham's vigilante community is just bigger than the GCPD? Another costume ally?!

"No she wouldn't dare betrayed me like this she can't be hahaha let's face it no one can replace me as her equal. No no it's okay Burt I'm fine just let me show my displeasure. Ahem!" Katherine said in a monotone voice then screams out in anger and frustration as she grabs the couch while Jenna run behind Burt and get him away while all the kids are shaking like this might be their last day as Katherine slam the couch to the table causing the newspapers to fly into the air around with Katherine swing wildly at the newspapers directly at where the small black caped figure with Claydoll at shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO REPLACE ME WITH THAT PRETENDER! SHE NEED TO DIE! YOUR LITTLE COPY DOLL WILL DIE FOR DISGRACING YOUR NAME! I'LL MAKE SURE ALL YOUR LITTLE NO SHOW SERVANTS WILL GET THEIR CURTAINS CUTS!" Katherine roars at the top of her lungs as the Staff and guards come in to stop her. Katherine was fighting back and break few of the guards heads, throws them to the walls and almost kill two until one of them shock gun her from behind which cause her clay to be weekend renter it useless as she been taken to her cell wishing death on the figure and Bat Family.

"Don't feel bad Weston Katherine got to let out some steam anyway so why bother right?" Jenna said patting Burt's back while he looks upset.

"No she just want to make her sister and everyone see the truth meaning of art and try make people be entertained by her talents even if it means doing controversial and extreme limits to get people to understand the real showbiz and I believe that I actually in love with my special leading lady kinda cool huh?" Burt asked in a dreamlike tone while hoping to see Katherine again.

"Yeah but cool you mean whack did you see what she trying to do with my hand and how she breakdown!?" Jenna asked still feel uneasy after what Katherine done to her.

"You're the one who brought yourself into it but it's not like she want to take your hand off or something plus you still got all your parts attached so stop being a wussy. Just hope that maybe I can help her out in someway and show the world true art and who's the biggest show of them for her." Burt point at Jenna for putting herself in what could have been a bad losses for her hand while she still moving her left hand to see if she can move it right.

"Whatever you say Romero you're just defending her because you loved her the way she looks at you says it all but who am I to stop you two's love train hahaha." Jenna said playfully as Burt glare at her in a irritated mood.

Meanwhile Katherine is feeling upset while crushing her Claydoll sculpture and doll apart in her cell as if she's destroy the real thing.

"Sister dear how could you do this to me I give you fun, mayhem and spectacular battles with you jumping in as Gotham's supergirl,my princess, my one true special guest star on the act to complete me and this is how you really repay me by replace me with that no show wannabe? I don't think so maybe you need to learn what happened in you try to forget me starting right now hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Katherine said to herself as she looks at the bars in the windows.

"Hmm oh no where oh where what can I do to get outside oops." Katherine said nonchalantly bend the bars silent like and opens the window while avoid spotlights on the walls and pull and Burt's cell number from her pocket with more paper prices of Jenna and a few of the most troublesome kids in Gotham Penitentiary numbers too.

"Oh well hahaha time for Rocky penitentiary climbing and recruit hunting." Katherine said to the audience as she now used her strength to grab the walls to fall slip and fall while hiding from the lights.

During some short time Burt is thinking about Katherine in his cell when he need some time alone he have poster of Matt Hagen movies and horror based films.

"Wow I actually kiss a girl not just a usual girl but a superhuman one and her lips and Oh that cream like skin there is no one who can compare how she feel and for someone who admit to never experienced feeling this way even she admit her own way she's a good charmer and kisser too. If only I do anything for my mistress and lived happily ever after." Burt saying in his mind

"But that won't happen if we stay here duh just a thought." Burt admit to the audience until he notice the bars outside and inside his window are bended and apart.

"That's odd I don't remember seeing my window opened with broken bars I wonder."

Burt look through the door to make sure no staff is present and process to look at the window to check was going on until pale slender hands come and cover his mouth and pulls him out reveals to be Katherine.

"Shhh I'm here my sweet boy just get on my back and climb down to hide somewhere around trees and don't let them see you got it?" Katherine asked as Burt shake his head yes as does that and hide around the dark so No one can see him.

Meanwhile Jenna is in her cell after the staff announced the kids to get to their cells and rest as she playing with her tool set toys and she hears the window opens and sees no one around it.

"What the heck is going with this place things are starting to be creepy ever since Katherine got here for the first time like she's planning something. Whatever it is I hope it's good without me dying." Jenna said to audience as she close the door and sit back to her toolset trying to even a alarm clock for herself but unknown to her Katherine crawls out of Jenna's bed and grabs her mouth and take her outside of the cell by opening the window.

"I won't stop struggling if you want to be free and out there." Katherine said as Jenna stop struggling and calm down as they land silently on the ground.

As Katherine gets Jenna into the dark trees where a few kids silently mumble to each other after Burt instruct them to be calm.

"What? Why are we here Karlo?" Jenna asked almost nervously silently as Katherine put her down softly

"Simple my dear Duffy Duffy we're going to be free and I'm going to make sure you be out all the way as I'll be with you." Katherine respond

"And I help bring them up to speed about it you if you still want to complain we leave you here." Burt explained

"I'll just be seeing how things are maybe check out some shops and suckers." Jenna respond

"I'll will and since I started this I will take change of this group any questions?" Katherine asked as one of kids raises their hand

"How we can get pass the gate in front of us queen Karlo?" the girl asked as Katherine didn't say anything but snap the metal gate open like a pack of sticks with her bare hands.

"Now you see how we so let's break out of this joint to freedom." Katherine respond while the kids already run past her through the manhole sized gate so she join them anyway.

The Bat Signal gleamed with a forlorn grimness. Gordon was already waiting for Batman. He had one hand bunched in his pocket.

"Karlo and a gang has escaped," he said shortly.

"I have bats on the case," Batman replied. "It should be a matter of days."

"You seem to be getting new bats," he remarked. "We seem to have a flying fox roaming around the city."

"Black Bat is with me," Batman acknowledged. "I trust there won't be a problem with her?"

"I wouldn't. But coincidentally, the news reported that Bruce Wayne's adopted a new ward." Gordon looked away. "I would say that the man has to be careful with covering the paperwork. With all the children he's helped, he may as well start an orphanage."

Batman tilted his head. Gordon sighed.

"I'm just saying, the city makes a lot of allowances for Wayne, but social services have their limits. We don't want him investigated for crimes he didn't commit."

"I'm sure he'll find out," Batman said. "Any leads on Karlo?"

"Not much, just some noise about La Scala." Gordon looked out on the sky. "There are a lot of things I can't tell you, but it seems Black Bat has sparked quite an-"

He turned. Batman was gone. The commissioner sighed again.

"Sometimes it's like talking to a fly on the wall."

Meanwhile, at La Scala, one figure took up the abandoned stage. They wore a prop crown, and a cape that had been filched from one of the wardrobes.

"Attention, Children of Clay!" Her voice echoed across the dusty seats. "Bow to your queen! Bow to Katherine Karlo!" She announced as the Children of Clay applauded and bow down to their Queen while a few wearing purple old gangster hats and muddy trench coats as a reference to one of Hagen's movies with Katherine walks through the curtains standing dramatically with her hands on her hips and a staff with the letter K on top and smiled proudly at her children.

"Awww isn't she so happy Jenna? Maybe after all this we can finally get to the royal behind the scenes time." Burt whispers as Jenna is glad to put her tool skills to used

"She's probably glad that I have put a extra touch on the stage with a little improvise but I would keep my mouth shut. If I want to keep my trips around the stores and stuff you're lucky that me and you are her right hand children." Jenna responds silently as Katherine begins her speech.

"Tonight and the rest of our lives we will show the world what happens when they trying to keep true entertainment and good sense of how the world really work. Trying to make it seem that we're just insane hahaha then have the nerve to keep us in silence instead of giving in to who the real monsters they are and that's why we got to be extreme you know?! Start creating some kind of performance and actions go out and find whatever you desire thievery, revenge money, mayhem heck! GO out and start on intense riots in the streets and show the dedication to me as we soon might show the Magnificent do gooders who thinks that they can just forget about us and throw away keys SINCE THEY ARE SELF RIGHTEOUS ABOUT IT AND REPLACE US WITH SOME OTHER NO SHOW!!!!" Katherine shouts as the Children get spooked

"But let's now worry about those flying knights and costumes but together maybe you guys can try to kill them or bring them all to me and anyone who so much and connections with them if you can, please just trying to keep away from the one with the CD insignia fists and kicks. I heard she's packs a good whack like me or a gorilla especially if you harm or kill her little helpers but I will always be right there to keep them in line while you all go out there but mostly if you ever see the Black Bat person don't kill her let me play with her after you bring her here alive got it!" Katherine asked them

"Yes queen Karlo All hail Katherine Karlo!!" the Children of Clay respond as they managed to have a few weapons from last year Christmas event that took place in this very theater.

"You are doing great up there babe I'm actually amazed at your character who knows maybe I can be your leading showman like a co host. Plus I can Film some of our kingdoms performance and it would be a real horror story with thriller like a mystery the only way to complete it is you and me and your victims and sister then the extras!" Burt explained as Katherine is delighted about how Burt's thinking like in her mindset of a true producer and director.

"Wow Burt you really have a beautiful mind you like some wisdom of the act how would you like the name Film Freak?" Katherine puts her hand on Burt's cheek as he looking at her in lustful manner and her sweet seductive smile as she used her sweet talking voice to get him excited.

"Are you my sweet Film Freak Burt Weston? Maybe you can show me how much you are sometime soon like I said I bite slowly." Katherine smooth words starting making Burt smiled

"Yes! Yes!! I do wanted to be your Film Freak my sweet queen I will always have I'm Camera focus on you if you know what that means." Burt respond happily as he jumps on Katherine's arms getting used to the hybrids strength.

"Oh yeah I do just so we are clear." Katherine said as her and Burt's lips connecting but with more passion as their tongue get inside each other and break apart.

"You and I are going to be epic romantic duo of showbiz industry got it?" Katherine said While both her and Burt panting for air.

"Will do sweetie I will be sure to get a camera crew and gets our audience attention in the meantime." Burt now goes by the name Film Freak suggest

"Excellent and as for you Jenna and get to be our Carpenter or whatever you said for our stage and maybe something special for your Queen while you go there and con and steal whatever you like alright Duffy Duffy?" Katherine asked

"Oh I don't you have to call me Duffy Duffy anymore say hello to Gotham's deadliest fix em up person The Carpenter! Jenna announced herself all geared up with hammer screwdriver drills on her tool belt and wearing a construction worker outfit with blue shorts and a yellow hat and had her ponytails on each side as she holding a wrench, posing with her hand on her hips lending on the wall with one boot on it and put the wrench on her shoulder and winked.

"The Carpenter huh okay I accept that but I'm keep calling you Duffy Duffy because it fun hahahaha!" Katherine responds as The Carpenter looks at her in irritated mood.

"Fine but I'm just going to pretend that you don't since I can't talk you out of it so you won't break me." The Carpenter said as she march with the rest of the Children of Clay to do as they please with Katherine being with Film Freak to get the camera's rolling and a talk show TV set in another warehouse.

"Hahahahhahaha oh sister dear if only you haven't been sitting down playing princess and letting your copy doll and your little kiddos save you all the time but these guys don't pull no punches." Katherine said to herself as she watch them spread out in the city.

Meanwhile in the diamond district area of Gotham. The Magnificent Claydoll and Robin swings around and glide to the roof watching over street until Carrie Kelley with Olive called in Claydoll's Bat communicator and Maps with Eric called in Robin's Bat communicator as the Couple Crusader pick up the communicator at the same time to see what the kids got.

"Hello guys what happened? You all seem like you not looking forward to tell us something." Robin asked as Claydoll is senses something odd happens in her veins like the Clay is telling her something.

"Umm That's because we wish it didn't happened but unfortunately it did not that we don't want to tell you it's how would Claydoll reaction." Olive responds

"What are you saying? I promise I can take this easy what ever happened in this city, just let us know and we'll take care of it from here." Claydoll smiled ready for what they going to say

"W Well earlier Batman let us know that not only Katherine Karlo has escape but this time she's back with a gang of her own fresh out of the Gotham Penitentiary." Eric respond as Claydoll looked surprised but keeps her eyes calm so Maps and Eric don't see the fear in her eyes.

"What? My sister is affecting her madness to those trouble but poor kids?"Claydoll asked

"Darn it why do I let Sister Cass go off on her own without mentioning the journalist guys taking photos of us?" Claydoll thought to herself as Robin look into her eyes and see the fear in her eyes knowing what going on in her mind.

"That's not all guys. They also have a meeting in or somethings in La Scala then all a sudden it's all silence with missing wardrobe that's based on a old silent film called the terror and many of old movies involved Matthew Hagan." Carrie informed them

"Seriously those movies? I guess old man Hagan must be proud of his little monster right now as she is seems to be proud to be Daddy clay's girl." Robin snarks

"Hey I was going to say that! But so far we haven't heard from her yet and don't worry CD like you say before. "Black Bat is like the ultimate fighting machine with the language of violence!" Maps doing Claydoll's impression making Eric giggles

"Yeah of course but let's not forget Stephanie Brown she can put up a fight from what Tim said about her so yeah we don't need to worry now we got extra muscle on our side!" Olive points out

"Thanks for the heads up guys I'll let them know what's up." Robin stated

"Oh wait before you do that I have already got Heathcliff inform Steph and Cass about it, they should know by now so we just lay low and keep out of sight from them okay?" Carrie said as Robin smile at the kids good work until all of them hear the dispatcher from the Detective Clubs laptop.

"Dispatch we just got a couple of what looks like young teens in purple hats and muddy trench coat like some clay little people with some serious weapons and 4 armed chanting Ail Hail Queen Karlo in the mail shoplifting and shooting over sending backup for potential hostages these are not your average youth here!" then the cops dispatch stops as Claydoll put her face on her hand in disappointment and sighs in frustration.

"I think we now know what their next move is good luck out there hope someone else can stop it before the real damage starts then it will be a big Nossies for us then a yessies for them." Maps suggest in a worried tone

"You're right Maps. Me and Claydoll would get there don't worry I'm sure someone can hold them off until we get there too in the meantime let us know when she making her next move alright?" Robin respond while looking at Claydoll's expression

"We understand just give them a kick for Gotham! Maybe that can scare Katherine off if she has a secret fear. Never mind pretend I didn't say that!" Eric said skittishly

"I think we don't have to worry if you it or not but I'm don't want you to get anywhere near her too I'll be sure to protect you if she does come at you." Maps kiss Eric's nose and make him blush as she turn off the communicator as Robin put his in his utility belt.

"Well while Maps is busy comforting Eric. Me and Carrie can check on the security cams in the mail to check out the event up close without being in there so you won't have too much trouble." Olive said

"Magnificent I don't want neither of you to get in the crossfire." Claydoll respond

"Detective Club over and out!" Carrie concluded the news as the communicator turns off.

Claydoll put the communicator down and looks at Robin

"You know what is going in my conscious huh? I should've go to her now knowing that Katherine is making her team because I make this family bigger, don't you see Robin? She's doing this to go after Black Bat while those kids cause trouble to punish me. I hope I find her in time and stop Katherine on my own again." Claydoll pulled out her Clay claw to grapple but Robin stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait think this through for a moment. Why makes you think you stop her all her little games on your own without a little help? You could run into a trap then it would be chaos for us and Black Bat." Robin stated as Claydoll looks back on Robin in sadness

"I know but it's just I can't help feeling I'm responsible for everything Katherine has done that I decide that all this and her are my concern my battle and I have to do it all to protect you Black Bat and everyone I'm sorry if I sound like I'm being harsh and say you guys are only get in the way but I don't want to lose someone who's like a sister to me by my problem." Claydoll explains as Robin smile and rest his head on Claydoll's and sighed

"Sometimes you talked like Batman when he tries to keep us away from Joker even though he knows it's a trap but I'm not upset at you or saying it's a bad thing. But even if you have the increased strength and heal Clay like Katherine that does not mean you just distance us from being a team player. Because sooner or later it might leave you bitter if you face it alone. But if you still choose to find Black Bat before Katherine gets a hold of her or find and defeat Katherine l can at least join you. Batman wouldn't let her come if Black Bat doesn't have what it takes to help this city."

Robin words shocked Claydoll that he would put his foot down yet calmly talk some sense to her so she won't feel stressed about Katherine or what she might do to Black Bat or Stephanie.

"Yeah that's a great idea Robin! That way we can go see what Black Bat is doing while she goes after Katherine's gang. Let's swing away my Love Wonder!" Claydoll said happily as she hug Robin in her arm.

"Well I'll stick with you forever Claydoll I love you just don't think you're alone when it comes to your fears."

Robin said smoothly as they kissing passionately with Robin wrap his arms around Claydoll's waist and tongue inside each other then their lips apart.

"Shall we?" Claydoll asked Robin

"Yeah time to kick some butt! And look out Stephanie and Black Bat along the way." Robin answer as the Couple Crusader swings into the darkness and search for Black Bat starting with the crime activities in the mail.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the diamond mail the Children of Clay have making their names known with a few shoplifting for toys, video games, and candy as the 4 armed ones survey each 4 floors to make sure no one's not trying anything funny.

Outside Commissioner Gordon, Montoya and Bullock on the outside of the mail blocked out of the mail by the Children of Clay to not enter the place.

"This is crazy Comish! How all these kids able to keep us off the action us? Cops who deal with worst punks then these brats?!" Harvey Bullock asked anger that he got shut down by a group of kids

"Gordon said that these kids are no normal ruffin that we catch in the streets. They are now like gangs belong to Katherine Karlo who's known to be Matt Hagan's Daughter,managed to capture Batman and his sidekicks on last year Christmas and killed Roland Daggett with only multiple stabbing and acid. So Bullock if you want to change in after I warned you about what she's like please don't!" Montoya explained to Bullock about the danger.

"Montoya is right. Karlo is different than any of other child in Gotham. Who can bend steel bars and gates apart so easily with only two bare hands and yes I already know the answer to who else can do it in Metropolis. Just stay here in case they decided to make a run for it in this entrance!" Gordon told Bullock who give in to not screw up the situation at hand.

"Fine I won't charge in until they come out but remember if they even try to go changed on me I'll show them why they should've stick with messing each other in the Penitentiary." Bullock said confidently since he is still remembered as the one who captured The Calendar Girl last year.

Gordon call in dispatch but hear a deep masculine smooth woman like almost heroic voice called in.

"Don't send anymore of guys in blue inside Commissioner. Leave it to me." The deep female voice told Gordon.

"Who's is this? How you get in this frequency?" Gordon asked with concern

"Call me The Spoiler and that answer can spoil the mystery. I'll take care of the Children of Clay from here. Make sure no one enter in until it's secure sir." Spoiler said through the dispatch.

"Sure bring whoever you can." Gordon respond

"I will. Spoiler out" Spoiler concluded the call.

"Let me guess another vigilante?" Bullock asked gosh first this Magnificent Claydoll kid then some dark clone of hers Black Bat and now this Spoiler things it's like your Bat buddy trying to one day take over the entire force and replace it with a Precinct full of Bats and Birds while we are out of business."

Bullock point out

"I won't be so worried about that Bullock. Didn't you at multiple occasion admitted that without Batman things would get worst? Even though it does feel strange especially from the recent event like months ago when Arthur Brown dubbed the Cluemaster was apprehended by not only Robin and Claydoll but they had help with his daughter Stephanie Brown showing evidence and able to survive in fight with his gang thanks to those two. Rumours from the Revolution

Fiasco that two of Bruce Wayne's wards AKA Gotham's greatest couple with a group of high school kids help gather evidence and managed to escape from one of the members trying to get them out of the picture for it. Do you think that those kids including Wayne's kids have some connection with Batman without Bruce knowing or the other kids parents?" Montoya asked as Gordon puts the walkie talkie on his belt.

"Batman is like a hero to these kids. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who let any of the kids get in his methods unless it's his group together. But it seems from the looks of it he don't have no intentions on making them do those things. These youngsters are quite impressionable are seeing him in newspapers and even saved by him or his helpers giving them the reason to try and get in detective work or trying to be heroes themselves. Their not just people taking the law by their hands they obey it yet willing to be going around to uncover criminal activities then give it to us and whenever I tell him about it he admitted that it wasn't his idea but as long as he and his sidekicks are there to keep a good eye on them they won't be a bother." Gordon answered as Montoya sighed in relief.

"For a second I was thinking he would put those kids in this kind of work as his idea but at least he is honest with us admitted that it's not his style and make sure they don't do anything reckless out here in the street like what Katherine is doing with the ones inside especially with the methods where these kids here would cause problems instead of fixing it." Montoya respond

"Either way Bats secret little helpers better be careful with getting involved in police business too if they want to not have their parents getting on their cases." Bullock stated

"I don't think you should worry about that as long as he is concerned about them." Gordon responds to Bullock as he got both hands on his in his pockets hoping for this Spoiler character to round up many as she can.

As the Children of Clay are cover the 4 floors with one armed on each floor while shoplifting and getting hostages of kids with their parents all keeping quiet then suddenly every TV on each floors comes on as everyone lock their eyes on them. Then the on screen shows a talk show like stage with cameras and the seats with mannequins of the Bat Family and other human shaped mannequins but not their news members as there's strings attached to make them move and clap as a young female voice spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen sorry about your interruption but now it's time for Gotham's most beloved and great performer and producer in the hit talk/news show, yes kids it's The Karlo Kingdom Of Acts Show!" The Carpenter said behind the camera as the Mannequin applause at her announcement

"Starting with your host the greatest producer and director herself of what's going on in Gotham Queen Karlo and her co host of the day the man behind the horror movies fanatics who is no stranger to the classics The Film Freak!!!" The Carpenter applauded to Katherine standing out of the red curtains with a dark blue suit looking professional with the crown on her head and a red cape, waving and smiling at the cameras as Burt walking with her in his own dark blue leather jacket black shirt underneath and black pants and boots as he walks with Katherine and picks her up which surprise her as she trying not to get mad at him for that then gently puts her down on her seat and kiss her forehead as she glares at him irritated by his action without her permission as he step back to his seat.

"Greetings kiddies and Adults welcome to the Karlo Kingdom Of Acts show with me as your host Queen Karlo alongside her loving right hand man partner in the act and Horror movies fanatic extraordinaire Film Freak! Tell us what's going down on your side of the story in this talk show Filmster." Katherine shows Burt Weston with the TV screen on the wheeled table as the spotlights are on them as he turns it on to show the inside and out of the Mail and the rest of Children of Clay actions.

"Gladly yer highness for as we see here it turns out our royal subjects are really good at giving us a warm wild story for us as the fans even give us a note about their parents neighbor who call the cops for stealing his vehicle has been given a gift that's make his entire life change with a bang as he is no longer feeling cold about them and feeling hot in his home and hands them the van to show his gratitude but before that we have his last words saying. Please let me go call my grandkids and daughter to watch out for stranger sickos like you I beg you don't come near them!" Burt mimc dramatically as Katherine smile with a haunting giggle

"Awww Family compassion and loving your neighbors at its finest." She respond

"Speaking of Compassion I wonder if I can give a Special guest to my show who's making her presence known to me early and has been quite the big name to some of you all here. If only she's can be here with but right now let's check out the latest stuff for the family in the Gotham mail!" Katherine announce as Film Freak turn the TV into the Mails surveillance cameras and sees something or someone quite off in purple

Moving fast in the hall.

"What!? Who is that is it one of our subjects?" Film Freak asked Katherine as the see the purple hooded figure takedown one of the armed royal guard of theirs.

"Ooh just when I thought she cease to amaze me in my displeasure now this one seem be not interesting as our supergirl or copycat but let's see if we can get a good look of the new guy hmm." Katherine suggest while Film Freak zooms in at the purple hooded figure with the mouth mask and black pants and boots.

During this Spoiler heard what is going after she inside the Mail trying to put her stealth to used while armed with a wooden plank.

"Okay Stephanie time to see if your training pays off" she thought to herself as she hide in dark areas from the armed boy getting ready just in case someone comes in but until he hear someone puts a coin in the gumball machine 5 feet from him.

"Aha got ya?!" he say confuse as no one is near the machine so he inspect the gumball machine to see what is going on until.

WHAM!

Spoiler whack the armed guard as the Plank break apart from his head as he smiled like he seeing stars.

"Goodnight momma." he said as Spoiler gently puts him down so no one won't hear that and takes the gumball.

"Good girl you got your stealth takedown!" Spoiler accomplished herself as she now hiding in the back of the 1st aisle and seen the TV screen on all areas on with Katherine's eye up close just know that the camera is on and backs away.

"Well look at this Ladies and Gentlemen it's the Gotham's supergirl and wait a minute who the heck are you!? I don't invited you in this show and you're most definitely not our special guest secret stunt double I seen in the papers. Judging you besides the fact that you look buffoon dressed like an eggplant thing. It's seems like the princess is too shy to let us know that she's hiding new kids in the force huh? Tell you what since you manage stop my low class royal marksman OVER SOME GUM! I guess we have to sign you up for replacing her in the meantime." Katherine sighs in anger as she's has glasses on as she written eggplant thing on her sheet.

"Don't be in a fuss my love I think I know how we can make this interesting maybe we can used her as a advantage to get the your sister servants and her stunt double to come join in the act Kathy dear. Just like in the ones who take what belongs to them and used it to get their attention." Film Freak points out rubbing her shoulders as Katherine rubs her forehead in frustration then looks up at Film Freak smiled at him as she rubs his head.

"Awww that's will be fun like a game to see if the our knights in wings can move on to the next level but we have to ask our Princess of Clay to answer this question for us." Katherine get off the chair and walks to the Mannequin Claydoll and rest her knee on the floor with a microphone on her hand.

"Oh dear Princess Supergirl of Gotham tell us what makes you think that these new no shows and all these birds and bats you bring to our crossfire will make anything better if you just keep letting them fly off your nest on your little window only to mess with flying arrows hurling to all of them? I thought you care about them more than me, more than us. Yet I'm the enigma that only you can solve." Katherine said to the Claydoll like Mannequin as it opens it's mouth with string and a record speaker inside it.

"Because I just want to feel alive like a have a family that I can actually love but yet still want to let them that there is still good ready for them to bring it to the world and make sure they don't be as worst as what I would've end up if they haven't save me." the Mannequin respond

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I know you would say that just like before you always wanted to play the good Pacifist hero who never do no wrong and we all just mad or misunderstood well what if I told you that this kids would be in the cells and I wasn't around if it wasn't for you now your presence help not only bring more people in costumes scaring the crud out of and fight the monsters and dragons of the night. You should really look out for yourself soon CD because I know somewhere you are watching this or hearing it in the radio and I will find this Black Bat and maybe give her a reminder that every time you try to be something you're not at the wrong time she'll be hating you for it I can just film it and recorded on nice little cadets types just in case you're not there in time when I get to her. But don't worry I'll make sure your little eggplant won't be late for her credits when we meet in person too. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

My Children stay alert and watch out for more just in case. Oh and one more thing shoot or stab and swing to kill permission has been granted but only on the eggplant girl. Your Queen has spooked back to your regular guarding and now hunting for some eggplant so we and squelch it to make eggplant juice for our Magnificent princess herself." Katherine said to her gang as they are now alert and grab crowbars and Baseball bats and knives.

"Clean up on aisle 6! 1st floor" Film Freak shouts playfully as the Children of Clay head to where Spoiler takedown their armed member next to the gumball machine as Spoiler quickly moves to the next aisle in the darkness trying to make like a statue next to life size the wizard as she stand still with her arms fold like she's part of the attraction so no one won't noticed she's actually real.

"I have to deal with the rest of the 3 armed one especially the two hold the family hostages in that 2nd floor." Spoiler suggest as the some unarmed Children of Clay on the Ist Floor walk pass her as she let out a dark chuckle at the due to the Voice Modifier around behind the Mouth Mask but just with the 5 kids are startled but the deep female laugh The Purple vigilante is nowhere to be seen.

"Umm let's suggest that it's clear before more of the life sized dummies come to life." the young girl with glasses suggest as she runs out of the kids section wait for others to come out of there until Spoiler grabs her from behind covers her mouth and silent takedown her and put her unconscious body in a pile stuff animals with her head stick out for air.

"Attention shoppers! Eggplant here seems have a new sell on one fallen child all unconscious and stuff with bruises in the huggles pets area give you guys the picture of what happened when you look like something I'll give a big squeeze as you dolls sleep the pain away as you're never want to wake up. Hurry there I have a suspicious feeling she's close!" Katherine orders her gang to check on the girl with glasses.

"She's still alive guess they have a sense a humor after all let stick to together this

time!" one of the Children older the rest to stay close as Spoiler grapple quickly on the 2nd floor and almost mess up her landing.

"Whew okay now take it to the top." She whisper to herself as the one armed girl is on her own in the the Clothes area unaware that Spoiler inside the clothes circle hangers cover her appearance.

"You know I recently find a interesting topic that the Magnificent Claydoll made not only the kiddies who works with her but develop a thing called Stockholm Syndrome I mean how else would you expect that no matter what I done to her sidekicks they always come back to fight for her like her Prince bird Robin." Katherine taunts about Claydoll relationship

"But don't worry at least you can count on your queen Karlo to actually give you the freedom you so desperately needs instead of just throwing you out there like Claydoll doing. You hear that CD?! You'll never be dreaming as Katherine you just a manipulate self righteous stupid bathing suit girl in the edge of a fallen kingdom." Film Freak taunt Claydoll with Katherine on his lap.

Spoiler is annoyed by them trying to figure out who's worst the hostage situation or having to listen to the things they're saying on screen.

"Hey that's not true Claydoll is the best hero in Gotham and she'll beat you both up or her friends when she get here you'll see!" one of the hostage who's a little boy yelled at them

"No Michael don't start a scene" the mother trying to stop her son as Katherine decide to focus on them

"But I want to show them that Claydoll and all those flying men is a good guys" Michael talks back

"Please listen to your mom shhh it's going to okay don't get their attention!" his dad told him

"Awww you hear that my children we got ourselves a mouth and another poor victims of bad family who happened to get caught in Claydoll's webs of mistakes. If you want to make sure your family don't get in the wrong spotlight at the wrong time then you have to make sure that the baby don't ever get involved ever again. Show Gotham happens if you try to play hero and stand up in a place you'll regret later in this families miserable life while you do that I'll be happy to tell the rest of resident at their place they all can come join them in the fun Hahahaha!" Katherine orders the armed girl to go filled the parents and Michael with bullets in front of everyone watching but just when she's about to go for the parents Spoiler act fast and dash out of the clothes circle hangers and grabs the pistols and punch the armed girl elbow cause it to break as the girl drop the gun with Spoilers hand covers her mouth as the goon scream in pain tears up as Spoiler keeps punches her head unconscious which save the family.

"Spoiler Alert kid, the Spoiler just save you and your parents." She says rubbing the boy's head as he smiled as what he witnessed.

"Thank you for being one of the good guys and saving us Spoiler person I told them that you guys rock."Michael respond

"Anytime just make sure to not get their attention and as for your mother and father make sure he don't get involved in the crossfire and they you all need a better hiding spot because this is nearly over." Spoiler suggested

"You don't have to tell us twice. What is up with those kids why they sounded like they kept blaming you all for this." One of them asked as Spoiler turn back at them again.

"Katherine Karlo and the Children of Clay only mission to do destroy Gotham and they want to prove a point or something but I'm sure we can stop them

Make sure none of those guys don't attack you all the rest maybe unarmed in this floor but they are a force that you shouldn't approach without caution just hide and don't let them see you." Spoiler responds as the family moving out of the open after Spoiler get them out of clothes shop area with Michael carrying a bat just in case the Children of Clay find them as the family looking for places to hide as Spoiler looks at another monitor switch on with Film Freak cover his face in shame and frustration as Katherine giggles off screen.

"Oh god really Spoiler Alert are you kidding me right now?! The word that kills good ending and stories us that really your name and catchphrase Spoiler? Where do theses guys get their names from?" Film Freak asked in frustration as he about to hit the TV showing Spoiler staring at them but Katherine stops him.

"Ah ah ah now now Film Freak you break it I take your hands got it who cares where they get their names from it could *spoiled* the performance hahaha!" Katherine joking around to mess with Film Freak as the Mannequin laugh like T.V. laugh tracks in their throats.

"Hey since when you start acting quirking? Is no wonder why Claydoll hiding her and Black Bat they both have odd names. I say we just kill this Spoiled waste of a guest before she live up to her name on everything." Film Freak suggested as Katherine pulls his collar and lift him up of the ground and slaps him back to the ground

"ONLY I GET TO DECIDE IF SHE OR ANYONE OF THEM NEEDS TO HAVE THEIR CURTAINS CUT BY THE CHILDREN GOT IT!!!" Katherine howls aggressively as Film Freak is shaking and The Carpenter is back away to the Mannequins in fear.

"If you think you can try and takeover without me or think that even you will take a shot of getting the real act yes even you Duffy or any of you guys out there unless you're the Magnificent Claydoll then you don't get to take the kind a spotlight I'm in then you're be surely mistaken!" Katherine treated Film Freak as he rubbing the bruise and blood on his right cheek looking at Katherine's broken grin and those ice cold blue eyes.

"Yes Queen Karlo I I got it please don't kill me I'll be a good boy for you." Film Freak apologize and he cover his eyes hoping Katherine don't end him but she didn't as she rubs his hair gently like a small animal and smile at him sweetly.

"Awww Don't be scared deary I'm sorry I hit you Kathy just a little upset that's all" Katherine said softly down on her knees hug and pet him as he began to slowly calm down.

"You are umm yeah I understand you wouldn't kill me after what we have together is real sorry that I made you mad." Film Freak said

"Don't mention it I'm just lose my edge that's all. We all make mistakes you still my Film Freak okay?" Katherine asked hugs him

"Exactly you're my queen as well now what do should I do dear?" Film Freak asked as Katherine get him up on his feet

"Well first shoppers it's time for Spoiled eggplant season so never mind the guards does because she already got them see her yourselves!" Katherine show them a video of Spoiler slams two of the armed children's head while they are watching the monitor swings off the railing back into the first floor

"Yeah she's one impressive bart huh she almost remind me of the Princess special knight and shining red and black armor it's weird when you guys think about it but oh what's this?!" Katherine asked as she reveal to the Children of Clay and Spoiler who's now paying her attention to Katherine showing them all and the hostages The Magnificent Claydoll and Robin inspecting the unconscious armed girl in the same area on the 2nd floor.

"And look who's happy to spot us Claydoll sorry we unleash our gang on you but we be happy to do it some more." Robin taunts at Katherine as Claydoll get in Robin's way and looks at Katherine with a dark scolded look in her eyes.

"Katherine Karlo I'm going to make your freedom turn to fire and brimstone for what you make those kids do." The Clay of hope threatens in a dark anger tone as Katherine smiled at her sister's words and eyes like it's the best thing she see in her life

"My dear delusional Cinderella princess of mine it's always fun to see you in action I'm surprise your stunt double is not with you let me guess of playing in the Playground again hehehhehe." Katherine spoke as the Clay sisters vibe gets more intense.

"She's off cleaning your mess elsewhere and you won't be seeing or touch her ever even if it means I have to clean up the mayhem here and continue finding you before she does. So stay away from her or I'll slowly show you my displeasure on you in front of your audience." Claydoll said balding her fists.

"Awww and I'll be waiting until that happens someday at least I know why you dragging your eggplant friend into your dirty work. You just either scared of what I'll do to your copy doll because she's not like you and won't ever understand our little show we have between you and me or you rather throw away this new one to die first knowing you care about Black Bat more then Spoiler we get to eases your wannabe doll herself it's a classic move into the family name you really get better and better are you sister dear I say yes." Katherine reply back still keeping her eyes lock on Claydoll.

"Maybe she's doing the whole sending her servants to fight just to see them get destroyed then she can be reunited with you what if we go show her the scene to find out if she's ready for the unlimited hall of fame." Film Freak suggested as Katherine kisses him

"That's exciting that I just have everyone you claimed to love blow up and rip to shreds and fix them up by The Carpenter if they able to save their new partner in crime down there clean up down at 1st floor." Katherine said as Claydoll and Robin look down the railing and seems that Spoiler is holding off the Children of Clay and not for a long time.

"We got to get down there Spoiler may have stop a few of them but not all on her own." Robin stated as he get on the railing as Claydoll look back at Katherine and back at Robin.

"Right Robin then I can chase after Katherine on my own to scare them off." Claydoll responds as she and Robin hops off the railing to help Spoiler.

"Here's the big match in the heart of the mail near you who will win? The Children of Clay or The Magnificent Claydoll and her royal subject knights of Gotham let's see! I always love to be a Spectator." Film Freak got up to Katherine wraps his arms from behind her as Katherine keeps her composure since she's enjoying playing with Claydoll and her allies before choosing to get rid of them.

"Spoiler be careful and remember what we taught you!" Claydoll shouts as she throws a Batarang at one the kids behind Spoiler who was trying to bat her by a bat while Spoiler was distracted.

"Yeah I guess we have to straighten these kids down to shape!" Spoiler says as she struggle with one girl with a wooden plank Spoiler then kicks the girl's knees and pull the wooden plank away from her and whack her with it as Robin get back to back with her and able to used some of the environments to good uses as he dodges the group of kids both missed a swing at him as he sweep kicks them two of the delinquents except one who jumps and kicks Robin then trying to slam to of his hands together to knock him to the ground but Robin dodges causes his opponent to hit the ground instead which hurts the knuckles.

"Owww!" Yells the teenage delinquent as Robin get back up and jumps on the boy wrap his legs around the neck and flip him to the ground.

"Gosh what an interesting pair those are I haven't seen those moves since the World Fighting tournament play set edition!" The Carpenter comments decide to place the leave the camera alone.

"You will regret putting us down in the Penitentiary little doll girl whatever you are and for what you done to our queen!" one of Children of Clay shout out as most of them goes after Claydoll which is a bad idea that Claydoll don't really seem in the mood for dealing with the poor victims of Katherine as four of them goes at attack her as she grabs two fists add pressure to them and dodge the third ones kick which accidentally hit the four one from Claydoll's behind and swing them to both of the kids front and behind and throws the two at the others kids to make things easier.

"Your Queen don't really care about what happened to anyone but herself and me, some of you kids are just puppets to her while some need to just go back to your cells or things get worst in the future." Claydoll stated

"Mmmm funny you would say that but ever think that you're the reason why most of the things happening in Gotham because of your presence?! Katherine give us answer for all the wrong you got others in now she give us the freedom and care while from what it sounds like in your side you just get yours handed to you on the royal bling bling belts you carrying." Film Freak told Claydoll as Katherine smiled at her Cinderella lost with words.

"DOES IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND OR YOU JUST SO BUSY PLAYING HEROINE TO SEE THAT!!!" Film Freak shouts during all the commotion going on in the battle as Claydoll looks in deep thought as a few Children of Clay surrounds her glare at her like she's the worst person on earth.

"Yeah I kinda figure with her around things get strange enough to the point where we have to take action and she wrong about Karlo you're the blame so called Clay of hope maybe we should destroy you just in case you might make more weirdos around then once we break her I can fix her." The Carpenter suggest as the Children of Clay applause and seems to agree with their two top ranks as Claydoll looks shock that Katherine is capable at warp up and influence others like it's nothing without her trying hard almost like she's been doing it for a month now.

"I I I don't think it's my fault why things are like this." Claydoll admit looking in the eye of the Camera in Live T.V as Katherine is well surprise at Claydoll's words but know that she still blame herself.

"Wow really then who's fault is it sister Claydoll? The fairy godmother, Clayface, or me who?!" Katherine asked

"Well it's certainly not you or neither of them I just don't see that we can strike that much of an impact you should be happy that you got such attention." Claydoll said calmly as Katherine is a little mad at her sister's taunt.

"Hey let me go or you'll get to feel Spoiled and get hurt!" Spoiler interrupts the conversation and gets Claydoll's attention same with Robin.

"Claydoll don't let their words get to you we're in serious trouble these kids are not amateurs so we should stay close to Spoiler!" Robin stated as he still holding off against delinquents in his field.

"Well I guess we should come back from Commercial break as the suspense of our new rookies survival continue now!" Katherine said joyfully as Claydoll gets to used her flash bombs on her field making the Children of Clay blinded by the light as she mows them out of the way to get to Spoiler and Robin.

"Hahahahahahhaha go Claydoll go dash your way to get a bigger beating we now see you are the problem here enjoy your time if you can stop it."Katherine said as Spoiler with her now using a taser to shock the huge boy holding her to put her down and jumps over one girl trying to spear her as the girl careens at the big boy.

Spoiler was having fun but caught off guard that the kids bring knives in the battle as one seems almost cut Spoiler as she is feeling nervous about the idea being cut up.

"What's wrong baby eggplant scared of a sharp mind getting cut off and display behind the curtains do show what's in the mind of the Princess Clayralla and her servants!" Katherine taunts Spoiler who's trying not to get distracted by her.

"Okay Spoiler just like what they taught you in class on how to disarm and attack" Spoiler think to herself as one get cocky and swing the knife wildly at her.

"1…2...3!" Spoiler counted as the moment with when before the delinquent makes swing Spoiler kick the guy between his legs grab his wrist where the knife is, elbows his face and flips him over to the ground as Spoiler smile underneath her mask but show off later after things are done as she begin to understand how dangerous the Children of Clay are thanks to Katherine's influences.

"You are getting to see what makes your princess heroine so interesting you have just what it takes to be quite the challenge. Ever thought about join the main cast?" Film Freak asked

"Nope." Spoiler answer nonchalantly

"Too bad we could have been good friends if you join our side besides you'll be dead regardless if you don't follow instructions but here it goes slowly until your body is tired." Film Freak explained as one of delinquents try to stab Spoiler from behind as she ducks and made him stabs the fire extinguisher which sprays at his eye when he pulled the knife out as Robin come to DDT him from behind.

"Thanks Boy Wonder for a moment there I was trying see what other moves should I do before I get be *Extinguished" get it?"Spoiler jokes around

"But I think this fire that I take on has been Extinguished before you get burned nice one Spoiler hahaha don't worry about Claydoll just in case you are asking about and it looks like she should be here now." Robin respond as Claydoll appears out of nowhere behind Spoiler.

"You called me Robin sorry I was late I was bat cuffing the Children of Clay and find a family who want to say thank you Spoiler you did a well done job old chump." Claydoll said Spoiler.

"Thank for making sure that I'm haven't handled it myself. At least I get to what Katherine Karlo is like in person and she's one messed up freak show." Spoiler respond as the cops are here to round things up as Gordon gets his sighting on the Spoiler as she glared back posing.

"We like to thank you three for making sure no one got hurt or worst. I was a little worried at first until I got a witness statement from two of the hostages and a young boy said that you're the one who saved him Spoiler we just hope that this would stop tonight instead of a matter of days." Gordon said as Spoiler look him in the eye Continues to act heroic.

"The Bat Family are always on the case spoiled the crime before drawn and thanks for listening to my warnings Mr Commissioner Gordon of the GCPD." Spoiler respond in her deep voice modifier.

"And you're welcome but this is not far from over yet Katherine needs to be stop who know what she doing in her sick show at least I'll be sure to stop her if I try." Claydoll said feeling anxious about her sister again

"You'll can do it she's seems to lost her gang in a few areas since Black Bat and Batman take care of it."Gordon points out

"Do any of them give you a clue or what Karlo is up to next?" Montoya asked the three teenage sidekicks as the Monitor comes on again reveal to be Katherine again.

"Too easy huh instead of letting you guys spend the night trying to figure out what is going on and what should I do next. How about you can go check on the Flugelheim Museum and see who's trying to take the art of a certain show from a old time actress who lived like a young girl and yet so old and timeless. My Princess Supergirl of Gotham can you guard it with your life who know if you don't. I'm sure I'll just find a Special home to burn and remodel, say hi to certain neighborhoods to greet myself to all the little kids who are our biggest fans and their families you get the picture CD?" Katherine explain her clues to Claydoll as Spoiler and Robin notice Claydoll looks in distressed about what Katherine is saying.

"But don't worry as long as you deal with the that probably then you can come find me okay it's a win win!" Katherine said joyfully as Claydoll gets herself to together and sighed

"We should get Batman on this while the fellows in blue go out there in the museum so whoever there won't escape." Robin suggest as Claydoll looks at Robin

"Only one condition Robin I have to go alone. Katherine says only I can go there to protect the picture or things can get worst." Claydoll stated quickly as Robin give a worried look at her.

"What if it's a trap? Why else would she say only you can come there?" Robin asked

"That's why we are here to risk for everyone's safety plus I got special occasion if I was weakened by her traps so I don't go down so easily so I'll be fine my beloved Boy wonder. You and Spoiler can go check on the suburban areas for any Children of Clay activities and let Black Bat and Batman know what's happening so far and let me know when you guys find Katherine's show location." Claydoll's words surprised Robin see how her attitude is similar to Batman but 5% harsh or less.

"Wait since when you decide that you're taking unknown sneak peeks ahead on your own!" Spoiler getting sassy at Claydoll until Robin stop her and grab her arm.

"Spoiler I think it's best if we go out and let her take this one I believe she can handle it let's go see Batman and Black Bat while we search for more Children of Clay activities outside and check on the suburban neighborhoods we can stop the Children of Clay much faster if we split in teams around the city. I'll tell you what's the deal later between the two soon." Robin explained as Spoiler gets off close from Claydoll's face who is irritated slightly.

"Fine but you better let us know when you in a pickle CD got it?!" Spoiler points at Claydoll

"I won't have a problem that as long as I got healing clay to fix things up and then some you'll see soon." Claydoll answer giving her usual "I'm okay smile" as she walks up to Harvey Bullock.

"Excuses me sir but can you and your men meet up outside the museum so whoever there won't escape outside if they are still there? You seem strong especially after I heard to stop Calender girl on your own." Claydoll politely asked Bullock as he is surprised that any member of the Bat Family would asked him for assist.

"Well well it's about time someone in your little club of costume parties finally open your eyes to see who's really should be busting crime in these parts." Bullock respond proudly at Claydoll

"I'll take that as a yes then." She respond as goes to the doors while Bullock goes out to his police car headed straight to the Flugelheim museum as two cop cars head there too.

"You probably need to look out for him in case he do something reckless I just be joining in the whole stopping those ruffians causing trouble with the rest of your side." Montoya suggest tagging along with the rest on Robin and Spoiler mission.

"Good please be safe out there." Claydoll reply quickly and head outside as Gordon hears the grapple shoot off and a whoosh with the wind as he ponders about her behavior recently

"That attitude of hers acts eerily similar to."

"Yeah I know but I'm not worry about it. It happens when only Karlo busy and active."

"But can you really blame them for it?"

"No yet so it seems."

Gordon, Robin and Spoiler comment on Claydoll's and Batman's behavior when it comes to their mortal foes as Robin and Spoiler now grapple to the rooftops and follows Claydoll's words.


	3. The Magnifent Claydoll vs Ragdoll

Meanwhile in the Flugelheim museum the place is quiet like the thief is that there yet as Claydoll is inside in the dark in the Detective vision on to see the dark as she spot a guard lying on the ground no footprints but stitches like a doll as Claydoll search for a pulse as she sighs in relief that whoever got him is too busy trying to get the portrait to be killing someone until she scanning the stitches and the Bat Computer automatically give her heat signatures to who attack the guard and follows the trail.

"This can lead me to the thief or maybe the portrait itself." Claydoll assume as she creeps in through the darkness and find the portrait but with what looks like a Doll's head with two X on each eye.

"Magnificent the portrait is exactly where it belongs but why someone left their doll head besides it?" Claydoll asked herself

"Maybe it's because he need something that can stretch his heart together." A voice answer as Claydoll looks back in shock

"Did that doll just talked? That's silly no way!" Claydoll said to herself as she walks up to the portrait and check up close to the doll and just when she grabs the eyes the doll screams like a man making a girl scream as Claydoll let out a shock of scream and back off as the doll now rise up and flops his back almost like he snap his own back on the portrait as Claydoll looks in disturb yet amazed by the strange floppy movement

"How are you doing that!? What are you doing here?" Claydoll asked as the odd man now get up but never turn his body to Claydoll but twist his head like an owl and smile.

"Ah so you must be the Magnificent Claydoll that Karlo kid was talking on and on about she said you're come to stop me from taking this next big wonderful not yet a portrait but this one is a portrait of one of my favorite person Baby Doll. Oh but you can call me Ragdoll or is that rip off your name maybe Raggy? Nope silly cartoon heh Ragdoll it is." Ragdoll said while he is sitting down floppy his head on the ground and one handstand and keep his body turn back except his arms, legs, and head then hop up gets his body back to a flop on his twist his body back to normal.

Claydoll is still mind boggled by what she just seen.

"How he even doing that? The only things I can is hook my legs and twist my arms." Claydoll thought to herself

"So you are Katherine's lackey huh well listen Ragdoll I don't really have time for all you guys shenanigans and you're not stealing this portrait out of here. Even if I have to tie you to a knot for real." Claydoll threatened as Ragdoll drop his legs while handstand with legs beside torso as he gasp dramatically and stands up now floppy around as if he trying to get his body straight.

"Oh there we go! How about I don't think I'm supposed to let you go little lady in fact you have to come get me first before you take my next fan collection." Ragdoll respond nonchalantly

"Don't mind that but I do have to judge from your status you are quite like me minus the super strength and heal factor." Claydoll accept the challenge as she's ready to put a strike the creepy doll man but Ragdoll bend his spine back then twist his head 360 degree and spin kicks Claydoll face as he is joyfully bounce up and trying to wrap Claydoll like a snake until Claydoll choose to break free by slammed Ragdoll to the ground like she's fighting a snake since Ragdoll is hissing like one and pins him down after handcuffed him from behind.

"Got you!" Claydoll shouts

"Actually forgot to mention that I can easily escape to most things that like bars, small spaces anything a doll or paper can get out from. Hey want to see?" Ragdoll asked as he now twist his leg then wrap them at Claydoll's neck and flips her over to get up so he can flips his handcuff arms over his head and twist them back to get his cuffs off.

"Darn I can't be playing with this man he is just playing with me I got to play smart." Claydoll thought to herself as she get up feeling distressed and frustrated.

"You must be ready for the unexpected now that. You survived well clay grasshopper let's try go to take it to next level." Ragdoll trying to do a sensei impression as he now jump up to kick Claydoll but she grab his ankle then Ragdoll twist his ankle to spin kick her again to get him down.

"Oh CD I'm beginning to see what Katherine is saying about when you let what's in front of you get can keep you distracted from what's really going on like when I so distracted by the excitement I just remember to give you the next level!" Ragdoll words get Claydoll a puzzle look.

"Wait what's Katherine planning during this time?" Claydoll asked

"Oh something about wanted to give you something to keep you on your toes while she fetch some shows to get the flying squirrel girl to get in her hideout or something like that I forget the rest you know Karlo and her CD this and CD that and all you guys yak yak yak to her sleep hahahaha!" Ragdoll explain as Claydoll gets irritated and walk up to Ragdoll as he back off.

"WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH BLACK BAT!!!" Claydoll shouts demanded answer to what might happen to Black Bat as Ragdoll make his girl scream.

"Stay away little lady you not only to like what happened with you touch me. Mommy!" Ragdoll erratic behavior has been ignore by Claydoll as she grab his shoulder but unaware that Ragdoll has knives to stab Claydoll stomach to back her off as she holding the wounds to heal it.

"I try to tell you huh kids theses day no sense of obeying a warning try to have a adventures." Ragdoll said playfully as Claydoll close her eyes then smile reveals the stab wound is not there.

"Awww just like doll getting stitches up after a boo boo let's make more." Ragdoll reaction to Claydoll's healing factor

"What part of the name "Claydoll" that you don't understand!?" Claydoll asked as she dodges knives from Ragdoll and once she survived the swing she check the costume to teared up from her gloves to her suit.

"I am really enjoying watching you troubled here but now once I done I'll take my Portrait away so."Ragdoll pull a raspberry then try to wrap Claydoll like a snake but with knifes as Claydoll is have marks and wrestle down the Ragdoll and swinging trying everything until she managed connected her fists and kicks at Ragdoll and bump on walls to get him off and made him dazed and floppy down after being slammed through the places and attacks while wrapping Claydoll.

"Hiss at least I get to have a photo of me and her ohhhh." Ragdoll been subdue to unconsciousness as Claydoll heal herself and take Ragdoll outside to the cop by rolling him like a tied up ball.

Outside Bullock and the rest of the other cops witness the torn suited Magnificent Claydoll roll up the Ragdoll who's still unconscious which shocked Bullock and force as if Claydoll taken a life.

"What is going on here!? Oh you just go too far and give this guy the twist end of the lifetime!?" Bullock asked Claydoll as he points a gun on her.

"Wait that's not true Detective Bullock you see this guy is not only a thief in the place but he is also a contortionist like a doll hence given the name Ragdoll just check on his pulse it's like he is a real doll sir!" Claydoll begging Bullock to not arrest her and sees for himself by checking Ragdoll's pulse on his neck and felt beating within the pulse.

"Humph I guess he is a contortionist after all, anyone who can wrap themselves up to a ball and lived is enough for me." Bullock respond with relief as he pulls off Ragdoll mask revealed to have hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"Never seen this guy before this rate is seems that these scumbags had a help wanted signs like you guys appear to be doing with that Spoiler and Black Bat kid." Bullock said the officers roll up Ragdoll into the back in the police car.

"Speaking of them* "I'm sure we can still win and thanks Detective Bullock for waiting until me and Ragdoll come out just make sure he don't get behind bars he can just wiggle himself through." Claydoll respond smile as she walks up to him and shake his hand.

"Yeah sure you're welcome. You know out of all of the Bats, Birds and now a waking eggplant, you are possibly the strangest of them all usually most of you would just stare,small talk then disappear but never act all friendly and smiley most of the time." Bullock explained as Claydoll giggles at his opinion.

"Well goes to show you can't judge everyone by it's cover even if they may seem a little strange." Claydoll said with her hands on her hips dramatically

"I'll just say you did good on knowing who you should really thank for having around and be done with it." Bullock turned back as Claydoll felt her Bat communicator just been called in.

"But between you and me maybe I can get used having Magnificent guardian on my shoulder for other crazies out and about. What!?" Bullock turns back to where Claydoll supposed to be but only to see that she vanish except a Batarang with a note saying

Of course sir we should look out for each other too and sorry I left, something's up. Sighed Your guardian The Magnificent Claydoll!"

"And yet you just keep proving to be more stranger almost as the Bat." Bullock just takes the note and drive off in the police car.

Claydoll is hidden on top of the museum watching the cops leave with Ragdoll as she see who called her.

"Claydoll this is Black Bat during your investigation in the museum your sister just purposely give me her location in the old Panessa Studios and challenge me to come face her I'll let you know how the fight goes see that I know how to stop you in a fight." Black Bat inform Claydoll which shocked her

"WHAT!? Listen Black Bat don't head there only wait until I come with you please Katherine is not someone you can just play around with on your own she's does not hold anything back unlike me I don't want you to be her next victim. You got to step down!" Claydoll order Black Bat as she stares at Claydoll irritatedly through and take huge sighed.

"Listen to me sis I know about all the stories you warned me about what she's all about and I been through higher risk before. But I'm not going tolerate it with you thinking I'm just an weak headstrong amateur who don't know what I'm doing! You should be helping the city with her group it's what Batman would want." Black Bat trying to not be upset with Claydoll's overprotective behavior.

"I know that but I can't risk my family meaning you Robin and everyone in our team to be hurt or killed by Katherine's chaotic murderous rampage it's bad enough that I lost my grandfather and now those kids are following her insane philosophy but you are like to a sister I wish I had. Please don't you see Black Bat I never felt so happy about having a sibling before only to see that now you are going to foolishly rush to fight her all alone! HOW CAN YOU BE SO ARROGANT JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR ABILITIES THIS IS NOT A GAME THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH IN THIS JOB!" Claydoll argues back to Black Bat with one tear shed on her face as Black Bat feels tired and angry with this conversation and process to let out her new emotions of frustration.

"LISTEN AND STOP TALKING BACK TO ME LIKE I'M SOME HELPLESS KID NOW!!!" Black Bat howls back at Claydoll which silent the caped twins of justice until Claydoll waiting for Black Bat to explain with her anxiety rise from all the fear and stress between them. Black Bat sighs now rubs her forehead in responded.

"Listen my Magnificent sister Claydoll as much as like to show you how I dealt with you like in the cave I'm trying not to get mad at you but. The problem is you're just too serious you are not trying to focus on being to Magnificent one that I see earlier someone who gives others faith in the impossible from what I heard but in this case I already have what it takes to stop Katherine yet after you seen me in action you still underestimate me and forget about what she or any scum would do to me. Stop thinking that so maybe you can help solve problems better like getting back there with our family and keep the Children of Clay from making things worse." Black Bat explained

"Yeah you maybe right! What if you're reputation getting rusted and" Claydoll argue back

"Not maybe I am a force of violence. Violence that can protect the troops against those triple our size I build myself into it while you just need motivation and courage to build your natural abilities to become what you are. Take example from our training and you see who's should be a little arrogant and selfish here! If I can't proved to you that I got this war close for tonight. THEN I FIND ANOTHER WAY TO SHOW YOU ME AND KATHERINE ONE ON ONE YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" Black Bat explained how she's not same random street fighting hoodlum whose only think she can take anything because of a few winning streak but a dedicated trained weapon of violence.

"Sister. Black Bat?" Claydoll asked

"What else you want to warned me about?" Black Bat asked in a ignored tone

"I I understand." Claydoll answers in a disappointed tone with head down hiding her tears as Black Bat feels upset at what happened between them.

"Claydoll I have to finish it myself, call you when it's over okay, don't follow me. See you soon." Black Bat conclude the conversation as Claydoll tilted her head to let her know she get the idea as they both hang up on each other and sighed in sadness.

*Sister Cass*

*Sister Annie*

The caped twins of justice as head of with Black Bat head to down to the front entrance of the studios and Claydoll swing back to the streets as her tears flow in the air.

to be contined


	4. Chapter finale

As the shadowy Black Bat enters into Panessa studios the place quiet which to Black Bat smells like trouble brewing to her.

There's TVs around each section as Black Bat finds a map to the whole place it's a good thing she knows how to read maps until.

"Awwww look at the little stunt double following my sister's footsteps I suppose I should take you back to her so you can work on your hero speaking skills, nah I say get ready to face all these obstacles you going to deal with before you get face me, So Copy doll contestant you're ready to be the next big thing for all the girls and boys to talk about HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Try to survived as if your life depend on it because unlike your model your life it's the moment we meet anyway hehehehehahahahahaha."

Katherine said while standing on top of the movie set boards resting her back as the spotlight shine on both of them.

"So you're the monstrous Katherine Karlo that Claydoll's been warning me about repeatedly which mean not only you responsible for what is happening out there but you're also getting on my nerves for how many times she keeps going on and on about you how you are dangerous and you not like any other foes she ever known." Black Bat said

"Oh really she miss me too that means she does love, respect and care about me more than you but don't try to used flattering to safe yourself because once you and I meet to battle in the Coliseum set I'll take you to my show as a worthless copy doll to play with in front of her. So you ready to begin?" Katherine asked as Black Bat smugs to her and responds

"Always you sociopathic little witch." Black Bat taunts as Katherine smile at her attitude then Katherine's spotlight turns off.

"Then let's get ready the games of life and death begin hahahahahahahahaha!" Katherine said joyfully while unseen in the dark as the spotlight shine on Black Bat who's using Detective vision to check for any traps as few of Karlo's gang trying to surprise her with an ambush.

"The Queen wants you dead and make a doll out of you for her show! All hail Queen Karlo!" the kids shouted as Black Bat already plans ahead thanks to their body movements and readings from their limbs and muscles she counterstrike the two girls with their pipes and used them like night sticks but not for the rest of them. Then backflip kicks away another kid and dash back to punch that same kid, dodge the next attack behind her grab the boy's leg, swing around at the Children of Clay to get them away from her then now they begin to used pistols and Tommy guns as Black Bat throws Batarangs at their heads while dodged some bullets and moving too quickly and disarm one who's stand on the catwalk while hiding behind the props. Then jumps off to get the bullets out of her way to get behind the kid with a Tommy gun as he feels the wind of her cape then just when he turn to shoot her Black Bat kicks the gun off his hand, sidekick him and punch his face.

"Man she hits hard like she's not human.Not only that but fast." Burt saying to Katherine watching the fight in live camera she sitting in a chair eating popcorn like she's in the movies.

"That's what makes it a great action scenes sure guns in fist fight is a bit extreme but I never expected this copy to be really good and more skilled that it almost but my princess to shame but I'm not saying she can make a good replacements let's see if she can survive certain games from our friend Carpenter to see if she has to brains or strength before the next will be play her a game of chess." Katherine said enjoying the action going on here as Black Bat stops the ambush only to be warned.

"I won't have done that if I was you Black Bat because word is today it's our special mini game of the week is a deadly but lovely game of pinball don't get cocky about to idea it's different than the arcade ones courtesy of The Carpenter herself who without Queen Karlo freedom of fun get to make this possible." Film Freak said as The Carpenter opens the EXIT door to show herself as the spotlight shine on her waving.

"So if you want to continue this bonus game then get your mind tensions and on guard for a ball because once you get the this one is would be rockin rollin experience for you so come at me if you can Claydoll #2" The Carpenter then run off as Black Bat looks down at her costume as a reaction to what Carpenter is saying and chase after her.

Black Bat chase Carpenter through the next set that been remodel to be a deadly giant pin ball game as the Carpenter is nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome to my favorite creation here Black Bat! I'm sure you guys know or have some pinball machine in your company cave somewhere which if flying animals can play games but this one you can't have 3 lives and the only way to win is to get the the ball to hit the spaceship three times this hope the ball don't smash you in your way." The Carpenter explained the rules as Black Bat heard see all the props that functions like an the actual game but can't break through the door behind since it has explosives if she ever think that she can refuse to play along and go after The Carpenter anyway so she has no choice but to look at the screen of the pinball death trap as it looks like the game itself and there's two stick on each side beside her to pull the flippers to keep the ball from hitting the explosives.

"This is can help me push back the giant ball and hopefully hit that disc shaped craft. It's been awhile since I been through death traps but not this one." Black Bat thought to herself as she see the ball coming to her and flips away from it so be won't be crush but with the Ball being bounced back by the flippers thanks to The Carpenter using the sticks controls on top of the set watching Black Bat running and dodges away from it.

"Oh what's wrong Black Bat you faced to most dangerous and troublesome teens and all sort of people but you can't deal with not even punch or used your gadgets to stop a ball? It's a good thing I'm not putting any difficulties or this will be a fast death for you huh poor little pretender!" The Carpenter taunts Black Bat who is running and dodging for her life as the Ball keeps bouncing off the flippers for what seems like Carpenter is making it go to Black Bat on purpose which gives Black Bat a idea to grapple on top of the Flying saucer so The Carpenter will end up hitting the saucer as the Ball make its first hit with Black Bat on top but sudden turrets come out of the saucer's roof and was going to shoot Black Bat as she jumps off the saucer and land on the Ball using her feet and run forward to make it hit the saucer again.

"Hey that's my ball give it back that's cheating! GIVE ME THE BALL!!!!!!" The Carpenter shout at Black Bat for not letting the Ball go near the flippers as she keeps using her feet to move the ball away from the bullets that seems to reload like a shotgun then after a few bumps and points Black Bat finally get the behind to move behind the saucer as she jumps off watching it goes to the hole and shoots out of the other side and three hits for the saucer as it crumbles with a puff of smoke from the debris.

"Well now look what you did. You finally beat my high score and ruined my favorite creation yet let's see if you know what that feels when you been broken in pieces!!!!" The Carpenter's voice echo as Black Bat noticed that Carpenter is not in the control room yet her voice echoes as the Ball almost hit Black Bat but she run to the control room to figure how to disable the explosives until.

"Nananana! You're blind as a bat. Quick let's fix you up!" The Carpenter try to swing Black Bat with a cross pain sledge hammer but Black Bat move away make The Carpenter hits the controls on a black box that seems to shut off the bombs on the exit door.

"I am The Carpenter mistress of tools and skilled artist you can't be this good!" The Carpenter goes for another swing at Black Bat but Black Bat grabs the hammer trying to disarm her, Then that's when The Carpenter let go of the hammer and backflip away from Black Bat's fist and jumps up to her with a drill which almost got Black Bat as she noticed the side of her stomach has a little cut mark from the drill where the costume been torn.

"Hahahahahahhaha I got you spooked huh well guess my creation has taken a toll on you! Too bad there's more where that came from." The Carpenter taunts which upsets Black Bat as she pull the Bat claw aimed at The Carpenter and shoots the claw at the drill which pulls Carpenter with it and knocks to drill off her hand and grabs her by the overalls

"Ha ha ummm I think things got too rough for you. You have scary look on your eyes." The Carpenter comments nervously on Black Bat then trying to punch her off as Black Bat counters it and handbutts The Carpenter and pins her down to handcuff her.

"No far I haven't got to go to the mail!" The Carpenter moans as Black Bat turn back to her.

"Then you hope that what your fellow members from there gives you something if some make it out of our hands. But you know what? I doubt it." Black Bat respond

Katherine Karlo and Film Freak watched the whole event behind the monitor as Black Bat moves away from Carpenters trap.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha I never seen that much destruction and humiliations in Gotham and that I can say this can be my best work yet!" Katherine said joyfully clapping like she seen a good movie.

"I am glad you're happy queen Karlo it really is satisfying to see Jenna get her downfall this is really fun! I can see it now being our first motion picture starting us." Film Freak respond remarkably and Katherine rubs his hair sitting on his lap.

"I know my Film Freak just need one piece to complete the final act which is what I wanted the most is to show that pretender of my princess what happened if she or anyone go disgracing her name then see if our real Magnificent one will come to our project to make the world understand what they really need as entertainment!" Katherine stated with her signature girl's doll like grin with her arms up almost hit Film Freak as she backflips off him.

"But we promise to meet at the Coliseum set I should root for you to take her on since she's seems to be worn out from Jenna Pinball trap." Film Freak suggested as Katherine got an idea to use him in her favor.

"Hey I admire you doing what you can to make me have affection on you but how about I return the favor. Why don't YOU go and fight Black Bat so I can make another elaborate escape once that happens I'll find a way to break you out. I promise to show you my gratitude for all your care for me." Katherine suggest winking seductively to get Film Freak a chance to be dealt with so she can deal with Black Bat by lying to him about wanted him to win.

"Wow you really had that much fate on me huh Katherine maybe I can accept that but. Awww gosh I would love to protect you thanks for giving me this opportunity I'm sure your gratitude will be most delightful I love you so much!" Film Freak show his pleasure by pulling her close to him and kissing her made Katherine blush but not happy that she's caught off guard by that as Katherine is groggy down back to her chair and Film Freak goes out to face Black Bat.

"Oh boy what a good kid I got to admire his determination." Katherine said to herself as she turns on the Monitor on the screen showing the Coliseum set.

Black Bat in the old Coliseum set but not outside in the center. Inside there is a medieval theme jousting field where two people who are horsemen wielding weapons of joust with lances as Black Bat inspect one of the lances. Lights turn off on her as the spotlight shine on a knight suited Film Freak held up a lances on a motorcycle.

"Now that I have the purpose to protect the queen in her castle you're now face me hither witch! For as I have challenged you to a duel of jousting for the act!" Film Freak show off his medieval act as the speakers around them cheering on like everyone is actually around as Black Bat has a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh don't be so pitchkettle Black Bat just get on the bike and face me with your lances as we charged for the death because let's face it you guys don't kill so might as well make your days interesting for us." Film Freak taunt Black Bat as he still on neutral turning the gas so the motorcycle roars almost at a horse like pace.

"I don't think I'm ready for driving motorcycle in this situation." Black Bat respond now holding a lance too and ready to charge.

"Farewell then even if you later begged for forgiveness as I mowed you down for our set now let this be your final mistake HIYAAA!!!!!" Film Freak now roar his bike to Black Bat as she's running up to him and jumps over Film Freak's lance in order to make time to throw the lance at the back tire to make the motorcycle spin around and send Film Freak off the motorcycle as he gets up after careens to the wall and grabs his lance and cross shield that have a K.K stand for Katherine's name on it.

"You may broken my pride. But you can't break my pride and love for her. I SHALL SMITE THE DARK DRAGON!!!" Film Freak monologues like some of medieval movie cliches as the two battle in dual swing their lances together. Film Freak has take notes on every sword fight moves and tactics from movies and genres able to copy them by the book. But Black Bat is already a skilled fighter by actually being in extreme dangerous training from Lady Shiva and David Cain her entire childhood before she became part of the Bat Family.

So Film Freak is really fighting his best but can't seem to damage Black Bat with every sword swing and sword struggle and when ever Black Bat goes for his armor Film Freak keep black the lances with his shield and push her off so Black Bat gets an idea to drop her lances.

"I'm impressed I was never have this challenge this fun since I was little you have won this joust I forfeit you can smite me now or take me to Karlo." Black Bat spokes so sadly as Film Freak is amazed how noble she is.

"Well guess Katherine is right about you at least your successor won't give up a fight until her death you almost had me there if only I had my camera to show the final climax and bestow my kiss to my lovely queen now begone!!!" Film Freak ready to make final strike but unknown to him Black Bat tricks him and dodge the lances and punch the shield so hard on Film Freak's chest cause him to be knocked off his feet and drop his lance. Black Bat get on him and punch him.

"Hey that's foul of you beat this challenge by cheating but it don't matter now because Katherine has probably made her escape as we continue to stay around chatting so you lose hahahaha well? That's all folks!" Film Freak mocks Black Bat as she looks around and see a stocks.

"That's okay like she says herself To be continued starting now, come here this is your place until the Magnificent Claydoll gets back." Black Bat stated as she drags him to the stocks and lock him there.

"Hey get me out of here this is not a good way for a knight to lose!" Film Freak moans fiercely while Black Bat wakes off

"You all need help." Black Bat comments as she opened the next door to stop Katherine Karlo tonight.

Finally in the middle of the Coliseum set Black Bat hears the echo of Katherine's laughter access the set as the lights flash to her and relieved Katherine Karlo who jumps off the chair and land on the ground clapping for Black Bat.

"Hehehe well congratulations, excellent performance bravo it appears you not so much of a show off as I think for a show off but need to work on your lines next time you have be as silent as the Batman at this rate and that would be boring." Katherine comments while stretching.

"Why you're after me so badly you do realize your finish right? Though I got to say this challenge is well executed yet I can't let you continue your little game this time Katherine." Black Bat respond as she cracks her knuckles.

"Oh I'm playing a game how about you should stop playing with the likes of me as if you in a game, you don't think I hear you talking back to my sister dear shatter her feeling to cuddle you like the lovely princess Pacifist she is. I'm impressed usually you guys get on your knees, being her yes men and say and kiss her feet on how much of a sweetheart she is when deep down Annie is another monster like Clayface and me. This is what I'm going to make sure she show her true colors by murdering her stunt double."

Katherine points her acid water blue pistol out as Black Bat blad her fists tight looking angry at Katherine for all she done to Claydoll.

"I am not no pushover you can just take down liking Claydoll choose to see me as her sister seeing how evil you are I'm still going to make you pay for making her so annoying the whole night and say what you can about her. Sister Annie is always been and cared about us and she wouldn't be a killer like you I make sure of it by staying alive and defeat you!" Black Bat feeling upset seeing how Katherine is as Katherine turns her smile to a monotone anger look.

"I am really happy as your skills and heroism just like my sister but there's a few things I hate the most about you and the rest of your so call bat family is that you are reason why she's is caged up soft and to naive to the world around her. Her disown and trying to forget me whenever she sends me back at the Penitentiary. But the only thing that gets my blood boiled is you disrespect her name and her looks and her attitude mostly, you and the bird brat are distracting her from her destiny once I'm done with you the eggplant and those school kids friends of yours will die worst deaths then the next! Then when MY sister sees the wonderful masterpiece I made for her she'll come to her sense and give me a reward to leave this meaningless war and we'll can have a kingdom of our own in this city!" Katherine said joyfully until Black Bat pulls Katherine by the collar

"SHUT UP I AM SICK OF THIS FOOLISH YOU ARE NOT MAKING HER A MONSTER!!" Black Bat shouts at Katherine as Katherine frowns at her and try to pull her water pistol out.

"I was thinking the same thing this conversation is dull anyways you just don't have what it takes now DIE FOR MY PRINCESS!!!!" Katherine about to pull the trigger but Black Bat smack it out of her hand and headbutts and punch her then Katherine managed to get Black Bat to drop her by swings her knife around adding more cuts on the costume.

"You didn't think I'm not aware that you are not a normal combatant I don't think much logic anyway Hahahahahahhaha!!!" Katherine and Black Bat struggle as Black Bat dodges and push away the knife from going close to her face then Katherine uses Black Bat legs to climb up and try and dropkicks Black Bat but Black Bat grabs her legs and Katherine swings her other leg around and hit Black Bat knees with her which makes Black Bat spins her around and throws her to the walls.

"She sure hits hard for someone who acts so silly." Black Bat comments in her head as she sense Katherine heals herself with clay ooze in her skin to make the mark on her forehead disappear almost like it never happened.

"Unlike you, me and her have healing clay do you nope nope nope!" Katherine mocks Black Bat as she flips quickly to get her water pistol and fire at Black Bat but missed burn the holes to off the set

"Hmmm well that's what happens when your team disobey you oh well let's play!" Katherine said playfully as Black Bat smile reading how to beat Katherine thanks to the clay of darkness arrogance.

She let's Katherine kicks her but blocks the kick only to grab Katherine's wrist where the knife is held and punches her until Katherine pulls her and try to shoot Black Bat again but surprise at Black Bat speed and got uppercut as Black Bat kicks the pistol away from her and Katherine keeps going at her with her second Knife trying to slice Black Bat but Black knows to struggle with Katherine is a bad idea so dodge and kicks her head and knees her mid section and hammer strikes Katherine then punches her after disarm the weapons from her until Katherine is unconscious and sees that Katherine managed to lay some scars around Black Bat body and sighs in relief.

Not so long after the fight a familiar sounds cape swishing and a little girl's voice calling for Black Bat gets closer and closer.

"Black Bat please be okay I'm sorry I yelled at you and say hurtful things I promise to let you battle whoever you want just please be alive."

"Relax Claydoll from what we seen so far she can handle Karlo on her own if she able to study your strength and weakness just wait to we get to the coliseum since that's where Burt Weston say they are." Batman's voice echo in as Black Bat listens in then moves her and a unconscious Karlo out of the doors way.

"NO KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER SISTER!!!" Claydoll roars as the whole studios can hear it as the door fly to the walls and Claydoll rush in to see that her Detective visions is not showing what it seems only to realized that it's Black Bat sitting on a unconscious Katherine Karlo.

"What took you sister just had time to know your sister in person let alone compared your thinking to hers at least she doesn't hold back." Black Bat smirk as she opens her arms knowing that the Angel of Clay will rush to her and hugs her tight sobbing on her.

"I'm so so sorry for what happened between us out there and for looking down at you I should've been more grateful that you're capable in doing all this. Can you ever forgive me? I promise to not call you weak again and not act such a how you say a selfish brat." Claydoll keeps apologizing until Black Bat hugs her rubs her soft hair.

"Shhh I'm alright Claydoll you know that I finally prove to you that I'm not just a rookie nor am I just a pretender I mean come on take Batgirl and Robin for example. But I accept your apology." Black Bat forgive Claydoll's overprotective behavior as Batman give Black Bat a thumbs up and smile with Black Bat doing the same behind Claydoll's back.

"Gordon it's done Black Bat stop Katherine and the Children of Clay is lost without their gang leader get your men to head to the Panessa Studios. Claydoll, Black Bat and I will take Katherine to the Gotham Penitentiary." Batman stated

"Good work you guys! Spoiler and Robin have capture the last remaining gang on Park Row with the help of Montoya and Bullock we saved a lot of lives here, send in my men to round them up on your location."

Gordon respond as Black Bat, Claydoll and Batman heads to the Batmobile to get Karlo back to the Penitentiary.

Inside the Penitentiary Claydoll and Black Bat carry the Chaos of Clay whose up and taken to her cell give Black Bat and Claydoll a message.

"Hey Copydoll let's say for now on you can be our next big thing for our little show and let's not forget our eggplant friend surely she can be quite the handful if you try to help her on your own so how about we take turns taking care of her. You can take care of her temper and sparky attitude and what not while next day I'll show her how to be a good decoration as her body and remains can be good enough for a eggplant parmesan cheese pie. Oh and sister dear please say that we are still not drifted apart we're still are real sisters right no matter how many of your so called siblings just because she has the look and costume of you does not mean that you should forget who's really has your blood and well alter looks but same physique and body structure of you and same soft hair okay?! Maybe I can get this girl the true meaning on how to be one of us then see how you like it huh."

Katherine said as both twins are disgusted with Katherine's disturbing threats.

"Sorry I should have called and remind you that you and I are sort of inter twins right? But I can't believe you would assemble a team without calling me either on your own to continue your madness so in better words you've been hiding stuff from me too you hypocritical sociopathic sister of mine!" Claydoll argues back

"Oh ho but you did it first and you didn't even know until I exist and still keep going so yes I'm given you a taste of your medicine and we are going to keep going and you gonna like it!" Katherine argues back as Black Bat had enough of sibling arguments for one night with her "Oh not this again" look on her face.

"Well thanks I get my knight in shining armor before you speaking of how's your time with that Film Freak guy you two seem violent but eerily romantic interest with each other kinda the polar opposite of me and Robin's relationship!" Claydoll snark making Katherine blush

"Well he is just my right hand second in command nothing less it's not like I'm actually have some weird affection stuff in my body for him plus he the one who can't resist my level and choose to serve me although there's one time when I start to bond with the guy here I felt a slight tingling sensation in my" Katherine got interrupted by Black Bat who knows where this is going and pulls Claydoll away from the cell

"Woah okay I think it's time to go Robin is worried sick about us let's go CD!" Black Bat shut down the conversation leaving Katherine confused.

"Sister Annie sure have meet some stranger people outside theses walls. What's her problem?" Katherine thought to herself

"Hey I'm just being her sister by telling her what those feeling mean at least give me a note or something?" Claydoll moans as Black Bat sides a paper under Katherine's cell door for Katherine to read.

"Now let's leave before she continues on about her body."Black Bat drags Claydoll out of Penitentiary.

After our costumed twins have pulled into the Batmobile. Batman had the radio channel to the Gotham City News on tonight's events.

"Well that didn't take longer why the rush?" Batman asked

"Let's just Katherine makes a new discovery for herself but Sister Cass stops me." Claydoll said in sadness

"Plus she goes on and on about how we all should get our curtains cut and about to discuss her hormones taking over her body so I have to succinctly give her umm studies to why she feels that way around the boy." Black Bat explained

"I understand that age too well to know what really going on as long as You both help acknowledged her about protection even so Katherine seem to used most of her gang as a means to an end so let's hope Burt don't wind up having his affection for her put him on her list of lives to take away." Batman stated as the news showing Summer Gleeson around the Panessa Studios.

"This is Summer Gleeson around the recent Children of Clay activities in the Panessa Studios where it appears according to the GCPD commissioner Jim Gordon that The mysterious Black Bat had put a stop to the ringmistress of the Children of Clay known as Katherine Karlo while the same time Gotham's Magnificent Claydoll captures a contortionist thief known as Ragdoll AKA Peter Merkel who was trying to steal the Love that Baby Portrait of a well known actress name Mary Louise Dahl whose want to thanks the Magnificent Claydoll for protecting her Portrait. And other news it seems that Black Bat is not the only new vigilante on Batman's little costumed crime fighting community but yet another mysterious character known as The Spoiler as left quite an impact around Gotham mail and Park Row as a journalist manage to snap a sighting of her and Robin rounding up the Penitentiary escapees.

Overall things are starting to calm down but with all these new heroes and criminals around since the debut of The Magnificent Claydoll the question is now slowly growing by the surface by not from the staff from the Gotham Penitentiary house of the troubled juveniles but also the fellow Gothamites are now jumping in for an answer.

Is The Magnificent Claydoll responsible for not only inspiring new heroes to defend Gotham but also created and inspiring the troubled youth to become to next criminals for the Penitentiary and this city to worry about?

Rumors say she have some pathological connection between her and a calmed daughter of Matthew Hagan, Katherine Karlo have became more evidence when during tonight's chaos when Katherine takes over our programming and appears to be putting on her sick shows and speeches on live TV.

She have been suggested that the relationship between The Magnificent Claydoll and Karlo is almost like a complex mixed of Order vs Chaos and that The Clay Crusader is not as honest with us and the allies as she seems. Speaking of ailles most people like children who look up to Batman and the GCPD Commissioner Jim Gordon alongside half the police force got opposing evidence that it's not the case thanks to The Batman words himself from the Commissioner and he quoted that "The events of the high school teens and involved Bruce Wayne's wards are not his style and that it's just the kids being impressionable by the actions of Batman and his sidekicks." which frankly proved that this is not the first time the Gotham's youth of tomorrow have done this in the past long ago and one police Renee Montoya admits that Batman will make sure those children will be safe and not get in any sort of danger as long as he is watching them so rest assure it appears that he is still keeping his word seeing that the teens are still safe under Batman's watch. Still with the recent actions happenings ever since the appearance of Katherine Karlo and The Magnificent Claydoll it's clear that we still should keep updates about the Gotham Penitentiary,The Magnificent Claydoll or Katherine Karlo this morning on Gotham City News. This has been Summer Gleeson reporting into events happening with the city of Gotham."

The news concluded with the Bat Family in the Batcave after making sure the Detective Club and Stephanie are back to their homes safe and sound. Bruce and his wards unmasked themselves as Ace and Alfred came with refreshments.

"I can't believe they would think that I'm the blame for those kids and Katherine after all I done for them!" Annie covers her face in sadness as Cassandra and Tim takes notice of Annie's reaction as she throws her cape on the floor in frustration and was about to run back to her and Tim bedroom but Cassandra stops her getting in her way.

"Sister Annie calm down please at least we stop Karlo let them think all they want!"Cassandra trying to calm down Annie holding her arms as Annie is shaking in tears.

"Easy for you to say imagine how people make mean faces of you over something you didn't do now because of her Gotham hates me now trying to compare me to her! How can I let this slide they used to love me smiling for me now they are slowly getting look at me like I'm a disgrace!" Annie sobbing

"Annie you know better that whatever happens involving Katherine or her gang even us it's not your doing even if one of us are hurt on more than that you have to remember that you're not the blame for everything happening uncontrollable around you. So please just calm down sweetie you need to learn to accept things the way they are before it's too late. I'm not trying saying something happens to us but the moment it happens you might go lash out like you almost did with Cassandra tonight and I hope I can reach you before it happens again. So can you just relax now Katherine is in the Penitentiary and at least the city not going to our rooms and our friends houses in our daily lives now that would suck." Tim explained as Annie stop sobbing.

"Yeah but the questions still in my head who's to blame for why everything in Gotham is the way it is?" Annie asked.

"It's not who's to blame but it's what to blame for why Gotham the way it is and yes the criminals have something to do with it too Annie." Bruce respond as Annie turns to him and wipes the tears off her face

"Really can you please explain to me why this keep happening to us and why must they be so mean to us?" Annie begging for Bruce to answer shaking him by wrapping her arms to his torso in a anxious face.

"Annie easy I know it's going to be trough to explain why the press is so harsh on vigilantism simply because for years in our justice system who can be clumsy at time face a lot of corruption in the police and sometimes any civilian who happens to seem like good people until they end up in the wrong crowd. Take Ferris Boyle or dare I say Roland Daggett for example in the media back in the past they both paint this picture of being all righteous and have concentrations for all life but thanks to that power and wealth in their head they uses it to corrupt, ruined and make others turn a blind eye for their wrong doing. Basically with those kind of corruption come from the higher power, the results is what makes Gotham and Bludhaven a place known for cruelty evil from criminals due to the crooked police being brought off by mobster with one thing only money and power as long as they keep their good image as a mask instead of an action.

This is when vigilantism comes in to clean up the street and their mess only for the press and the public to spark interest on people like us while we are doing well on people who actually respect us to do the impossible. But there's the press most of the police don't take kindly to those who take the law to their own hands but we can't blame them all, some people even us are afraid and automatically get hostile on things we don't fully understand." Bruce explained the answer as Annie begin to understand

"So like when I first met you I was frighten by you but never get to fully understand you back then right? Annie asked

"Something like that but I hope you begin to understand that not everyone going to appreciate your good deeds. But that doesn't mean we should stop doing it." Bruce respond as Annie feels better understanding with how the world works.

"I understand now thank you for helping me dad." Annie said smile at her mentor.

"You're welcome just don't take it seriously next time." Bruce respond

"Got it and as for you Tim and Sister Cass I want to apologize for trying to close you guys off because of Katherine being outside the Penitentiary I have trusted you." Annie said as Cassandra jab her two fingers on her forehead to stop Annie.

"No need to say sorry we all understand your methods just don't underestimate your allies." Cassandra said

"But it's okay Annie you're not the only wanted to try to look out for us I was hoping you come back to me every night we go out there and fearing that one day you're not at home and I thank heavens you come back to me every time." Tim holds Annie as they both feel better now that Annie's no longer feels she should be facing another one of her sister's sick shows again.

"Tim you're the main person I'm worried about and swore to look after you at all times just in case things happened to you and I will be your shield no matter what happened I love you so much to let anything bad happened to you I will give my life to you since you attempt on trying to do the same to me." Annie vowed as Tim is surprised about how far Annie willing to ensure he stay alive as she kiss him deeply and hugs him.

"Thanks Annie I'm sure you be there in case I did stick my hands in the wrong jar no doubt you'll be the first to pulled me out like a roadrunner." Tim responds with his quirks made Annie giggle as Cassandra leans on the railing glad that her twin can trust her to handle things on her own by facing Annie's greatest threat in her first night hoping that her new life won't go away anytime soon.

"Mrs Cain even though Mrs Wayne has been saying it before I like to say thank you for helping us with her stress it means a lot to her that you are still here throughout the whole day learning from her only to give her something to learn so she won't be too distracted on us whenever Karlo is around shame we don't say the same for Master Drake though Mrs Wayne will be sure to watch him like a hawk on a silent night."

Alfred said with concern but Cassandra smile at Alfred's appreciation

"I don't think we all have to worry about that side of her watchful eye he doesn't seem to mind her going wherever he goes she goes and I think trying to separate them don't work well unless they said so." Bruce respond seems to ensure that Annie is going to watching and ensuring Tim's safety for long time as the Bat Family gets out of the suits and head to their rooms with Ace going with Cassandra to watch over her which reminds her of what Bruce was saying about the Mystery Couple the moment she accept letting Ace stay with her and looks at their door next to hers.

"And I'll be like a watchful silent creature watching and following you Sister Annie."

Cassandra thought to herself thinking about her time with Annie as she in her black muscle shirt and khaki shorts finally get to rest on her bed with Ace beside her bed.

The end


End file.
